<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons by KittyCargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165334">Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo'>KittyCargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teacher!Remus, meet cute, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin receives an unexpected email about his class newsletter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin">kattlupin</a> for being an excellent beta! I really appreciated your comments, corrections, and suggestions!</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fall</b>
</p><p>The school year started like every year- in a whirl. It didn’t matter that it was Remus’ fourth year teaching. The beginning of the year always made him feel off-balance; there were all new names to learn, parents to meet,  and adjustments to lesson plans to make. The first week flew by in a blur of excitement, he made it through the second week riding a caffeinated high, and drug himself through the third week in a state of constant exhaustion. After a month had passed, everything had settled into routine. His second graders knew the rules and expectations, and he knew which students needed some extra help in certain areas. They were finally into the part of the year that Remus enjoyed.</p><p>Still, he was very much looking forward to the weekend. He had big plans to order in, maybe open a beer or a bottle of wine, and fall asleep watching TV on his couch. Saturday he could grade papers and then repeat with the leftovers. Sunday lunch with his parents and then back to Monday. It wasn’t terribly exciting, but there was something comfortable about the routine of it.</p><p>He finished his weekly newsletter earlier than usual and sent it off while the kids were at recess. Friday afternoons were usually pretty easy. 30 minutes of Drop Everything And Read (DEAR) time, then let them choose board games for Fun Friday while he organized everything for the next week. Pack up and send them off to buses. Piece of cake.</p><p>It was in the middle of DEAR that he got the email. He wouldn’t have noticed except the volume on his computer was up, so it dinged loudly in the midst of his quiet classroom. He reached for the mute button, glancing sparingly at the screen, fully prepared to ignore it, but did a double take when he saw the name: <em> Sirius Black </em>. Remus thought through the names of parents he knew. No Sirius Black. He tried to remember previous years, but came up blank. He simply didn’t know a Sirius Black.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked to open it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mr. Lupin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you are well. I’m writing because I keep receiving your “Second Grade News!” emails, and while I do enjoy keeping up with what is happening in second grade, I don’t have a second grader, or any children for that matter, so I’m a bit confused why I keep getting this email. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At first I thought it was just a fluke, but seeing how this is the fourth week (fifth?) that I’ve gotten it, I’m wondering if maybe there’s been a mix up in email addresses and thought I should let you know in case one of your parents isn’t getting the newsletters. I’d hate for someone to forget to wear tennis shoes for PE because they didn’t get the schedule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You mentioned in your last newsletter that your classroom is in need of dry erase markers and  clorox wipes. Please use the gift card attached below to take care of your classroom’s needs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sirius Black </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus scrolled down, and saw a Target gift card attached. His eyes widened at the amount. $100 was more than enough to buy extra dry erase markers. He almost clicked the link, but thought better of it and forwarded the email to tech support to have them check to make sure it wasn’t a scam or phishing link. He glanced through and double checked the email addresses on his parent list while he waited for their response. Sure enough, he’d accidentally misspelled Daniel Blac’s mom’s email- s.blac was easy to mistype as s.black. He removed Sirius Black from his email list and added the correct email.</p><p>Tech support responded that the link was just a normal link to a very generous gift card. Remus quickly clicked the link and began online shopping for his classroom, splurging on the multi-color pack of dry erase markers and stocking up on crayons, pencils, and glue sticks since they always went the fastest. </p><p>“Mr. Lupin?” a small voice at the edge of his desk startled him out of his shopping spree.</p><p>“Yes, Madison? What can I do for you?” He turned in his chair to face her.</p><p>“How much longer do we have to read for?”</p><p>Remus glanced at the clock. “Er, we’re done actually.” It was 10 minutes past their usual stopping point. “Okay, friends! Put your books away and pack up. When you’re done packing up, come see me and I’ll let you pick a game.” There was a flurry of activity as the students rushed to pack up to be the first to pick their game.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, and it wasn’t until Remus was at home, a glass of wine into his evening, that he remembered he needed to write a thank you note to Sirius Black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Black, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you very much for your generous gift to my classroom. The gift card you sent will take care of a variety of classroom needs, and my students and I are very appreciative! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have removed you from our class email list. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. Your email address is one letter off from the address of one of the parents, who was not getting our newsletters. Thank you for saving this student from future embarrassment- it is indeed a much bigger deal than expected to wear the wrong shoes on PE day. The PE teacher gives shoe points when the whole class wears the right shoes, so you’ve not only saved one student from embarrassment, but helped the whole class be one shoe point closer to a free day in PE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for saving my class, and thanks again for your generous gift, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Remus Lupin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus let his mouse hover over Sirius Black’s email profile picture. He had dark shoulder length hair and a neutral expression on his face, but something about his eyes looked mischievous. Remus sighed. He really was a very good looking man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Winter</b>
</p><p>Remus hadn’t thought much about Sirius Black since the beginning of the school year, except to gloat a little in the lounge about his gift card. The last day before the holiday break was always busy, between helping the students put the finishing touches on small gifts for their parents and the unending pile of thank you notes that Remus had to write for each gift he received, he was glad when it was time to put on <em> The Polar Express </em>. He was in the middle of tying a little note onto bells to pass out at the end of the movie as his gift to them when his computer dinged. An email.</p><p>He paused to check it, then abandoned his work entirely when he saw the name <em> Sirius Black </em>. He opened it immediately.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Lupin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope this email finds you well! I was thinking about how I could give back during the holiday season, then remembered my favorite second grade class. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the beginning of the year you mentioned that you were accepting donations of gently used books for your classroom library. Please see the attached gift card to help round out your class’ collection. I know my nephew particularly enjoys Pete the Cat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have they earned enough shoe points in PE for a free day yet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Holidays! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sirius Black </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus scrolled down and found a gift card to Scholastic. He didn’t bother with tech support this time, just immediately clicked the link. Books, books, and more books, all at the reduced teacher price and with a gift card.</p><p>He ran across the hall to tell Alice, the other second grade teacher in the building. She shook her head. “It’s like you’ve got an educational sugar daddy,” she whispered, making Remus flush as he went back to his own class.</p><p>He made himself finish tying the ribbons on bells and writing thank you cards before he looked at books. As he finished writing his last thank you card, he had an idea. Remus grabbed an extra piece of cardstock, and added some quick bubble letters, then called the students back one by one to sign their names, took a picture and uploaded it to his email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Black, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My students and I are very grateful for your generous holiday gift! Thank you so much for thinking of us during this season. I’m going to get a Pete the Cat book in your honor!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ll find a picture attached of the thank you card that the class made for you. We are lucky to have such a generous friend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think you’ll be proud to hear that our class has earned not one, but two free days in PE, all thanks to your help!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Happy Holidays, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Remus Lupin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spring</b>
</p><p>Remus counted the students once more as they all took their seats. He loved all the field trips, but he especially loved the symphony. The students dressed up and were on their best behavior and the music was always fun to listen to. </p><p>The lights dimmed slightly and the conductor began his spiel, introducing each piece and giving a brief explanation. Remus let himself relax. The beginning pieces varied from year to year, but they always ended with <em> Peter and the Wolf </em>. Remus studied the orchestra members as they began their first piece. For some reason, the cellist on the end looked familiar. Remus stared, but still couldn’t place him. He was classically handsome, had dark hair that was pulled into a neat bun, and Remus could see hints of muscle under the man’s dress shirt as he swept his bow in a graceful arc. The cellist whispered something to the man beside him, and it looked like they were both laughing. The second cellist had large glasses and untidy hair, but was unfamiliar. Remus resisted the urge to get out his phone and google the orchestra members. He knew that man from somewhere, he was sure of it! </p><p>The rest of the show passed in a blur as Remus desperately racked his brains trying to figure out who the cellist was and why he was familiar. Finally, it was the end of the show and <em> Peter and the Wolf </em> started. He was startled when an attendant tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“You’re with Hogwarts Elementary, correct?” asked the attendant.</p><p>“Yeah, is there a problem?” Remus whispered, worried one of his students had been misbehaving.</p><p>“Not at all! We were wondering if your school could stay a little later after the show. One of our musicians would like to give a chat to your class.”</p><p>Remus was puzzled. This was his fourth year of teaching, fourth year of coming to the symphony and they’d never been asked to stay behind before. But if one of the musicians wanted to speak with his class...that <em> would </em> be a really good learning opportunity for them. He nodded. “We can stay an extra 20 minutes, but then we’ve got to go because the buses have to get back to start their routes for the high school.”</p><p>The attendant nodded and gave a thumbs up before slipping away. Alice leaned over. “What was that about?” she whispered.</p><p>“They want us to stay for a special chat?”</p><p>“Huh. They’ve never done that before. What’d you say?”</p><p>“I said we could stay for 20 minutes.”</p><p>Alice squinted at her watch in the dark, then nodded. </p><p>When the program ended, their students began to stand, and they had to be directed back into their seats. The rest of the elementary schools filed out as the orchestra members cleaned their instruments and adjusted their sheet music. It was a surprisingly short time before the auditorium was empty. Remus’ eyes widened as he realized <em> which </em>musician was coming to stand before his class to give them.</p><p>Up close, the cellist was even more gorgeous- bright, mischievous gray eyes and full, pouty lips. He reached up and pulled the elastic out of his hair, ran a hand through it and let it tumble in a dark wave over his shoulders.</p><p>“Hello everyone! I’m Sirius Black, the principal cellist for the orchestra.” It clicked. This was <em> the </em> Sirius Black, his classroom benefactor. Alice leaned forward and mouthed <em> Sugar Daddy? </em>with wide eyes. Remus frowned at her, mentally begging her to play it cool. Sirius was still speaking. “It’s lovely to meet you all! I thought maybe I’d tell you a little bit about what it’s like to play for an orchestra and answer a couple questions before you head back to school.” Sirius’ voice was deep and rumbly, but warm and friendly as he gave a quick spiel about how much work and practice it took to be in an orchestra, then asked for questions.</p><p>Hands immediately shot into the air. Remus glanced at his watch and frowned. “Three! We have time for three questions!” He called to his class, making Sirius glance at him.</p><p>Remus had no idea what questions the students asked. Every time he called on a student, Sirius would glance at him with those bright, intelligent eyes and give him a soft half-smile and Remus’ brain turned to mush. When three questions were up, Remus began directing the students to line up.</p><p>“Mr. Lupin’s class, follow at the end of my line!” Alice directed, and then began un-subtly nodding to where Sirius was standing. “Mr. Lupin, will you <em> please </em> thank Mr. Black for his time?” </p><p>Remus turned to face Sirius, who was still standing on the stage a little below Remus. “So, um…” Remus swallowed, trying to find something to say, anything at all. “You sent the gift cards?” He finally blurted.</p><p>Remus expected to see a cocky smile, but was charmed to find that Sirius looked a bit abashed and unsure instead. “I did. Were they helpful?”</p><p>“Very! Extremely! So helpful!” Remus began to ramble, but thankfully Sirius seemed amused. “Thank you! And thank you for your time this afternoon!”</p><p>“No problem!”</p><p>There was an awkward pause, and Remus nodded and gave a little half wave, then pointed to his class. “I need to go-”</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can I take you out for coffee sometime? To hear about what books you have in your class library?” Sirius ran a hand through his hair and Remus realized he was nervous. </p><p>“Oh! Um, yes, of course! I’d like that very much!”</p><p>A delighted grin spread over Sirius’ face. “Great! I’ll-I’ll email you!” </p><p>Remus laughed, feeling Sirius’ smile spread over his own face. “Sounds good!” He gave another little wave, then hurried off to catch up with his class. </p><p>“So? Did he ask you out?” Alice asked expectantly when Remus caught up. Remus just nodded, knowing his smile must make it obvious. “Your classroom is going to be <em> so well stocked! </em>” she muttered to him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as he did a quick headcount. He laughed, lost count, and had to start over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Summer</b>
</p><p>“No, a little to the right,” Remus directed and watched as his boyfriend’s shirt rode up as he stretched to adjust the poster, balanced carefully on a chair.</p><p>“There?”</p><p>“Yeah, but now it’s crooked. The left corner needs to go down.”</p><p>Sirius mumbled something, and Remus caught the words “you go down”. He reached over and pinched Sirius’ ass. “This is a <em> school </em>,” he admonished.</p><p>“It’s July,” Sirius said, his voice full of laughter. “You’re the only one who’s even here! Even Alice said she wouldn’t start getting her classroom ready until August.”</p><p>“That’s because she doesn’t have a tall, handsome boyfriend to hang posters for her,” Remus commented as he passed Sirius the sticky tack, watching appreciatively as Sirius carefully tacked down the corners.</p><p>“Is that all I’m good for?” Sirius grumbled as he climbed down to admire his handiwork.</p><p>“Not at all!” Remus answered easily. “You’re also excellent at lifting heavy boxes and moving large bookshelves.” Remus smirked at Sirius’ pout, then pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>Sirius looked around. “I had no idea that dating a teacher would be so much work. Can’t I just send you a gift card next year?”</p><p>Remus laughed. “I won’t say no to a gift card, but you really were a lot of help. Ready for dinner?”</p><p>“God, yes! I’m starving!” Sirius immediately headed towards the door, waiting patiently as Remus turned out the lights and gave it one last look around. He reached for Sirius’ hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It was going to be a great year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo">Find me on tumblr @kittycargo</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>